More Than He Can Know
by lovesopure
Summary: Post-"Jump," Joan and Adam deal with awkwardness after the science fair. Can they build a relationship stronger than friendship, or will her responsibilities and his obliviousness to them get in the way?
1. Grant Me Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own Joan of Arcadia, the characters, or the town. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 1: Grant Me the Courage  
  
Adam walked slowly up to Joan as she stood in front of her locker. It had only been a few days since the science fair, and they hadn't gotten a chance to talk about the kiss they shared. He tried not to blush as he formulated the words to say to her when she turned around. *Does she know I'm standing right behind her?* He asked himself, *I can't afford for things to be messed up with her again,* but before he had even started to think of what to say to her, he heard her gentle voice; a voice that calmed him now.  
  
"How's it going?" She asked slowly as she turned around, she fought to look into his eyes, but her shyness won over and all she could look at was his forehead. He laughed a little to himself, feeling better that he wasn't the only nervous one.  
  
"Pretty normal," he said smiling, and she smiled too, but blushed and looked at her feet. She never acted this way around him, she was always relaxed, and except for when he was angry with her, she normally felt the most comfortable when she was with him. Now it was different. "How about you?" he asked. This conversation was getting nowhere and lasting an eternity.  
  
"About as good as I can be in school," she said finally looking him in the eye. Her cheeks reddened, although she tried her hardest not to blush more. "I'm glad it's over now though," she said trying to seem normal.  
  
"Yeah, same here," he said touching the top of his head, "So . . . you going home now?"  
  
"Yeah, whenever I find my brother," she said looking around to find him. It was one of those times she wished he was around to get her out of the awkward situations, but unfortunately, he wasn't in sight.  
  
"Grace said the two of them were going back to her house to work on homework," he said laughing, "so weird, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, who knew?" she said smiling. Maybe things between them hadn't changed. She was just starting to feel comfortable again when he asked next question,  
  
"You think you might want to come back to the shed and see some of the new art I've been working on?" he asked hopefully. Normally this wouldn't be a big question, but just then it seemed to be the biggest deal in the world.  
  
"Yeah," she said smiling; praying the red in her cheeks would soon die down, "That sounds fun," she said as she shut her locker.  
  
"Great," he said and he picked up her bag and handed it to her. She smiled at his kind gesture, as he reluctantly placed his hand lightly on the small of her back to lead her out the school doors. Although his fingers had only been pressed against her skin for a few moments, they left an invisible imprint that kept her smiling the whole, awkward ride home. In the distance her mother saw the two leave together and smiled. She liked Adam, she had always had a feeling that Joan cared for him as more than a friend, and she couldn't have chosen a better match for her daughter.  
  
Joan's car was at school, so she drove them to his house. In all honesty, he only had a few new pieces of art that she hadn't seen, but his motivation for inviting her back wasn't about art; it was about his heart. She switched the radio stations back and forth until she found a song she liked and Adam seemed to try to memorize the artist and titles of every song she knew the lyrics to. As they pulled into his driveway, he unbuckled his seatbelt quickly.  
  
"Now, they aren't exactly completed, but I thought maybe you could help me do something," he said smiling nervously.  
  
"Oh, Adam I'm not very good with art, and you definitely do an awesome job without me,"  
  
"No," he said looking her in the eyes, "I need you for this, Joan," she was taken aback by his sincere tone. Her heart sped up as he moved closer to her. She was leaning up against one of the tables in his shed and he was inches away. He didn't move to kiss her, he seemed way too determined to do his art, but his mouth was close enough that she could feel his breath.  
  
"Okay," she replied looking up into his eyes. He smiled, "Great," he said more loudly now and stepped backward from her and she silently sighed. In ways she was relieved, in others disappointed. He took her hand and led her to another table that displayed his small works. "They're beautiful," she said as she touched one with the tip of her index finger.  
  
"You like that one?" he asked hopefully. It was in the very beginning stages, and she saw that it was shaped like a human figure.  
  
"I like them all," she said moving her finger to another piece.  
  
"That one," he said taking her hand and putting it back on the first one she touched, "is you," not believing he was able to even get such words out. Joan looked at it carefully now and then back up at him. No one had ever done something as sweet as that for her before.  
  
"Adam," she said smiling,  
  
"I know it doesn't look anything like you," he started, "but when I started working on that one I couldn't think of anything BUT you," he admitted.  
  
"I," she began but then the tears came. She hated crying when she was happy, yet she always did. All she could do was fall into him, pressing her tearstained face against his chest and wrapping her arms around his stomach so tightly that he wasn't able to breathe.  
  
"I'm glad you think its okay," he managed to say although all the air wasn't coming as easy as it should. He put his arms around her now and began to run his right hand up and down her back, "I didn't know how to talk to you after the science fair, so I came home and worked on this, until I figured it out," he said as she remained in his arms, "And in all honesty, I haven't even figured it out yet," he was running out of things to say, "Joan?" he asked awkwardly.  
  
She looked at him and wiped away her tears, "I don't know how it happened, Adam," she began, "I've always cared for you, even when you hated me,"  
  
"I didn't ever hate you," he interrupted and she closed her eyes tightly, as more tears leaked out.  
  
"But one day it became more," she admitted, "and that scares me a lot," stepping away from his arms now. "You seem so sure,"  
  
"I'm never sure about anything, Joan. Hell, I call you Jane half of the time, if that's not uncertainty what is? If I know one thing, its that the only time I really feel completely happy is when you're around,"  
  
"And what if something happens with us? What if we get so carried away that we completely lose who we are right now?"  
  
"You mean our friendship? You think If we get in too deep and it doesn't work out that we'll have nothing left?" he asked seriously.  
  
"I don't WANT to think that, but I do," she said placing her face in her hands.  
  
"All I know is that the life I had up until a few days ago couldn't have gotten any worse. Now I look at you, and as unbelievable as it is to me even, all I can see is my future getting better and better,"  
  
"That's a lot of pressure," she said smiling, lightening the moment. "I care about you so much," she said moving toward him now.  
  
"Then why are you scared?" he asked placing his hands on her neck and looking her right in the eye. He wasn't normally this aggressive with anyone, but Joan had a different effect on him.  
  
"Mostly because of what you said before, the thing about you only seeing a bright future if I'm there. What if we do date and fall in love, what if we have this incredible relationship and one day it ends. I can't be responsible for another one of your downfalls," she said closing her eyes.  
  
"You think too much with this," he said touching her left temple, "and not enough with this," he said placing his hand atop of hers and moving it to her heart.  
  
"I've never seen you act like this before," she breathed as he held her hand over her heart.  
  
"That's because I've never felt like this before,"  
  
A/N: Okay everyone, this is my first JoA fanfic, but I've written a few Everwood ones. JoA's a great show and I was waiting for a section in fanfiction.net to start :) Anyways, this is the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Review and let me know so I can continue! 


	2. Help me Understand

Disclaimer: I don't own Joan of Arcadia, the town, or its characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 2: Help me Understand  
  
"I still don't know," Joan said, starting to pull away from Adam as he moved closer to her,  
  
"It's okay," he said disappointed, "I just wanted you to know how I feel, I don't want to hide my feelings about anything from you anymore, Joan. You're my best friend,"  
  
"I am?" she asked happily, "I thought you and Grace were best friends, you've known her for a lot longer than you've known me,"  
  
"No, Joan. Grace is one of my good friends, but I don't feel as comfortable around her as I do you," he said, and Joan smiled.  
  
"That's really good to know," she said, "And you've been such a good friend to me too,"  
  
"I see where this is going, Jane," he said walking away from her, "please, if you're going to discourage me, at least have the decency to not look me in the eye,"  
  
"I don't understand," she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"You told me you care for me, so if you try to make me change how I feel about you it would only be a lie, and really . . . lies aren't something I want to hear from my best friend,"  
  
Joan walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He only turned his head enough so he could see her out of the corner of his eye, "I do care for you, that's not the problem. If I didn't care for you I wouldn't be here trying to get you to look at me," she stopped, "now please, Adam," he slowly turned toward her.  
  
"Lay it out plainly for me, Joan. If you don't want to be with me, or you don't think it would work then just say it. I'd rather have you be honest than lie to me and break my heart later. Just do one thing for me," he requested softly.  
  
"Anything," she said, her breath becoming shallow. He moved his lips close to hers again, just as they had been earlier.  
  
"Let me kiss you one more time," he looked her straight in the eye, "then you can tell me what you really want, Joan," all she could do was nod and close her eyes before his lips were on hers once again. The kiss felt sweet, a little different, surer, and more sincere than at the science fair. Maybe it was because they were alone this time, or maybe because they had time to think about the last one, but whatever the reason, it left Joan breathless and there was no way she could deny that she wanted to be with him. He pulled away before she was ready, and her hands clenched around his neck more tightly, as if she were begging him to kiss her once again. He wanted to, more than anything he wanted to, but he didn't. He looked her deeply in her eyes and waited for her response. He wanted to believe, but didn't assume that her physical response to his kiss was enough to signal what she would say. He hoped she'd link herself to him; say that anything and everything was worth risking so they could be together, so they could be happy.  
  
"When you do things like that, Adam" she said, feeling her cheeks flush. She again tried to pinpoint when her feelings became romantic for him, but so much was going on and she knew she had to find the right words to say to him so she dismissed all other thoughts for the time being, "Let me start over," she said laughing, feeling foolish, "You were right, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be with you," he closed his eyes,  
  
"But?" he asked, feeling sad.  
  
"There aren't any buts. Few things in life are certain, and how is anyone to know what's right or wrong for them unless they try?" she said smiling. He hugged her tightly as she finished what she was saying,  
  
"I want to take things slowly," he whispered in her ear. He could feel her smiling against his shoulder, "rushing into things never works," They stood there in his shed, among his pieces of art, just holding one another. Joan wondered why God hadn't warned her about Adam. It's not that she was angry with God, she just wondered why he always had her doing tasks and when she needed to ask him something or needed to know what would happen in her own life, he never appeared. He did; she just wouldn't find that out til' later.  
  
`````````````````````````````  
  
"Our project definitely turned out better than I expected," Luke said to Grace as they sat in her bedroom. He knew that Grace had only invited him over to work on homework, but he wanted to believe there was still a chance for them.  
  
"Yeah, I, uh, thought it wasn't going to work at all at first," Grace said in her usual tone.  
  
"I knew we'd make a great team, Grace," he said cautiously, "We could be good friends,"  
  
"Like I said before, don't push it," she reminded him and he nodded obediently, but then shook his head after realizing that he didn't agree,  
  
"I don't get it," he said loudly, trying to get her attention. She stood up and closed her chemistry book.  
  
"What don't you get?" she asked, seeming disinterested.  
  
"You kissed me, Grace. Now, excuse the fact that I keep bringing it up, but it IS kind of a big deal, you know," he laughed in exasperation. His volume had increased without, much unknown to him, and the Rabbi Polk entered his daughter's room,  
  
"Is there a problem, Grace?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Luke's heart sped up. How could things be so awkward when he and Grace were only friends?  
  
"No, Dad, I'm fine," she said and her father smiled and left the room.  
  
"I was proving a point, you know that," she said, turning back to Luke.  
  
"What if I stopped bugging you about it, then would explain to me what's going on?"  
  
"You're right, you DON'T get it, do you? Just because we did one project together doesn't mean that we're friends,"  
  
"You're going in circles, Grace. WE'RE going in circles. Why'd you even invite me here if you don't want to be my friend?"  
  
"Leave then," she said, pointing at her door.  
  
"Very funny, it's not like I drive," he stared at her, making a good point.  
  
"I'm sure you can find someone to pick you up," still pointing at the door. Her tone was still cold and unaffected as he picked up his bag and stormed down the stairs.  
  
Inside, Grace shut her door and fell onto her bed. She always did this, put up a front when she was around people, only to breakdown when she was alone. The truth was, she DID want to tell Luke about herself, about why she does the things she does, acts the way she does, and she gladly WOULD'VE told him . . . had she known the answers herself. So she carried on with her life unchanged, maybe someday she will understand and be able to share her emotions, the feelings know one thinks she has, with someone who she can trust. Whether she knew it or not, Luke was just about the closest thing to what she needed.  
  
"Sir, Rabbi . . . um . . .?" Luke began, he needed to use the phone.  
  
The man laughed, "Just because I'm a Rabbi doesn't mean you have to be nervous son," Luke smiled, "Now, what do you need?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could use your phone . . .?"  
  
"Certainly, are you going home?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Yes," he said briefly as Grace's father handed him the phone,  
  
"I'd offer to take you, but I've got some work to do around here,"  
  
"Thanks, I'll be okay," he said, dialing Joan's cell number. It rang several times, he had no idea what he was interrupting.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````  
  
Lips pressed up against one another, Joan pretended she didn't hear the familiar ring of her cell phone. Kissing Adam more, she tried placing her hands over his ears so that he couldn't hear it either, but to no avail,  
  
"Mmm," he said pulling away from her for a second, their lips parting made a soft sound, "Joan, is that your phone?"  
  
"No," she said moving to kiss him again, "no I don't hear anything," She wrapped her arms around him, but the phone rang incessantly.  
  
"Just answer it," he said smiling and touching her nose with his index finger, "I'm sure it's important. They keep calling," she sighed and reached in her bag,  
  
"The caller ID says it's Grace, I wonder what THIS is about," she said curiously before she picked up the phone. She'd completely forgotten that Andy was 'studying' at the Polk house. Adam placed his hands on his face, so much was going on that he had barely had time to realize that Joan was finally his. He smiled, touching his lips, and then looking at his art. She inspired him.  
  
"Hello?" Joan said.  
  
"Oh, God what TOOK you so long?," her brother said, "I need a big favor," she rolled her eyes, knowing it was him. Rabbi Polk peeked his head around the corner and looked at him. "Sorry," he whispered. He wasn't used to being careful with his words like he should've been around a Rabbi.  
  
"Well, I'm not GOD," she teased, "believe me, I'm nothing like Him," she mumbled.  
  
"What?" he asked, "Anyways," he continued, "Can you come pick me up from Grace's?"  
  
"Finished 'STUDYING?'" she joked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he breathed. Joan could sense the seriousness in his voice and stopped giving him a hard time.  
  
"Okay, but give me a few minutes, I'm not at home," she explained.  
  
"Thank you SO much, Joan. I owe you one," he said happily. Joan looked at Adam and smiled, then said to her brother,  
  
"You have NO idea," and then hung up. She walked over to Adam again and took his hand, "I've got to pick Luke up from Grace's. I'm pretty sure something big happened, he seems pretty upset. I'm sorry," she said, eyes growing sad.  
  
"It's cool," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see you in school tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, definitely," she smiled and lifted her bag, walking out the door. Where was God now? He hadn't shown up all day? 


	3. Help me Give Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Joan of Arcadia, the town, or its characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 3: Help me Give Advice  
  
Luke stepped in the car and shut the door fiercely. While he didn't exactly look angry, he didn't exactly look normal either. "Is everything okay with you?" Joan asked cautiously.  
  
"I don't know. Yeah, everything with ME is fine, it's great," he said honestly.  
  
"So that leaves Grace," she said as they turned a corner. Luke slammed his head back against the seat. "She's not exactly easy to read, I know,"  
  
"It's not even that, it's that she won't even let me get to know her at all! She knows I like her, I mean, I AM pretty obvious, whether I want to be or not, but I'm not even trying to pursue that right now. I just want to be her friend, Joan," he seemed exhausted from explaining.  
  
"I see this is a pretty big deal for you," Joan paused, "I've never heard you talk so passionately about something so unscientific,"  
  
"Very funny, I'm stressed out here," he said closing his eyes.  
  
"I'm not joking," she smiled, "I can tell you're worn out. I told you to stick to science instead of girls for as long as you could,"  
  
"Now I know why," he said, "Joan, you're a girl . . ." he started.  
  
"Um, maybe you'd be better off talking to Kevin about this, I mean he's a guy,"  
  
"No, I need your help," he said looking at her at a red light. "Please, tell me what girls want,"  
  
"First of all, what is it with men? All guys think that every single girl wants the same thing. As if there's a universal key to our hearts,"  
  
"You mean, there isn't?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Please tell me you're joking. I mean, you're so systematic, Luke. You of all people know . . ."  
  
"No, I don't. Love's not very much like science at all. Yeah, there's certain pheromones and things but . . . " he said as Joan rolled her eyes and smiled, "At any rate, I can always find a logical reason while I'm doing an experiment in science. With Grace, logic is out the window. Just when I think I understand why she's doing something, I realize I'm not even close to knowing," he finished as they pulled into their driveway.  
  
"Don't push Grace," she said putting the car into park, "Let her know you're around to talk if she wants, but don't force anything out of her. If she cares, she'll open up," she pulled the keys out of the ignition as her brother smiled and stepped out of the car.  
  
"Thanks," he said, "See, you aren't crazy," he winked at her as he walked into the house.  
  
Not that long ago, Joan had tried convincing herself and everyone else that she wasn't crazy. Although know one knew that she talked to God in a different, more tangible way than most people, there had been noticeable differences in her behavior and attitudes, and while things worked out well for the most part, others seemed unreasonable to the unknown eye. Adam's sculpture was one of them, taking the school bully to the dance was another. People in general don't believe what they can't see.  
  
She hadn't realized it, but she had completely blanked out and was staring into space as she stood in the driveway. She probably wouldn't have been made aware as soon if it weren't for a person shouting as they walked by,  
  
"Joan, a lot has happened since we last talked," the old man said. He seemed way too frail to have a set of lungs that could shout that far. Joan smiled and walked up to him,  
  
"I was wondering when you'd come around," she said as the man started jogging in place.  
  
"I'm always around, Joan,"  
  
"I know," she said smiling, "So you saw what happened with Adam then," biting her lip.  
  
"Someone's got a BOYFRIEND," he said, his voice rising up and down to emphasize. She blushed,  
  
"First of all, you of all people shouldn't make me blush, for one because you're God and for two because you're in the body of a 90 year old man," she laughed, "And since when have you started teasing people?"  
  
"I'm just happy for you, that's all," he said smiling.  
  
"Wait, so you DON'T disapprove of Adam and I dating?"  
  
"Not yet," he smiled and pulled an apple out of his pocket. She closed her eyes,  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in a worried tone.  
  
"You'll find out in time, Joan," he said, "now if you'll excuse me, I've got some prayers to answer," jogging away.  
  
Some things in life seem way too good to be true. Adam Rove was one of them. It's not that she planned to ignore what God had warned her about, but since he said "in time," she wasn't about to let worry get in the way of her happiness. She and Adam had been through a lot in a short period of time. Both of them deserved to be happy, especially Adam.  
  
"Hey, Luke, what's up?" Kevin asked as he sat by the kitchen table.  
  
"Not much, just got home from another rejection from Grace, but you know," he said, trying to blow off that he was upset.  
  
"Take it easy, it'll be okay. I don't really KNOW Grace," he started, "but she sounds like a very complicated girl,"  
  
"I don't think she really is deep down," he said, his voice squeaking, "If she'd let me know her . . ."  
  
"What do you boys want for dinner?" Helen asked as she walked in the room, "and where's your sister?"  
  
"Meatloaf," Kevin said, "and I haven't seen her all day,"  
  
"She brought me home from my horrible rej . . ."  
  
"Rejection from Grace, we know," Kevin said laughing. Just then Joan entered the kitchen.  
  
"Why's everyone looking at me like that?" she asked conscientiously as she sat down at the table.  
  
"What're you talking about?" Kevin asked giving her a weird look.  
  
"Nothing, nevermind," she said then faded back into thoughts of Adam and earlier. She sighed aloud, not realizing it.  
  
"Where were you anyways?" her mother asked.  
  
"Adam's" she said sighing again. Her voice sort of floated when she said his name. Helen smiled and took some ground beef out of the freezer to defrost.  
  
"You two are getting along again, I'm so glad,"  
  
"You like him, right mom?" she asked, then looked to see her brothers raising their eyebrows.  
  
"Adam? Yes, he's a nice boy," she said, "Why?"  
  
"Yeah, WHY Joan?" the boys asked in unison.  
  
"Mom, I'll talk to you about it later," she said, sliding her chair out from under the table and walking to her room. Helen smiled and looked at her sons.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in about an hour," she said as they didn't move, "You don't have to sit there and wait you know,"  
  
"Well, I DO," Kevin said, pointing at his wheelchair. Luke closed his eyes and Helen frowned,  
  
"What?" Kevin said, "I'm just trying to joke about it,"  
  
"I think you're doing it more than you should," Luke said.  
  
"You don't get it," Kevin said wheeling out of the room, "I'll be in my room,"  
  
"I don't get anything these days," Luke said putting his head down on the table.  
  
Detective Girardi opened the door and took off his coat. He moved to kiss Helen as he smiled at the defrosting meat. "How was your day?" she asked.  
  
"The usual," he said seriously, "but I'm glad to be home, that's for sure,"  
  
In Joan's room, she laid across her bed. Twisting the ends of her hair, she thought of all the fun she and Adam will have and about how being able to open up to someone really can bring you closer to them. She wondered, if she fell in love with Adam, could she tell him all her secrets? Would she love and trust him enough to tell him her deepest, darkest, most important secret?  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Keep them coming. Your comments and encouragements help me to feel more motivated to write. 


	4. I turn everything over

Disclaimer: I don't own Joan of Arcadia, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 4 uses "I turn everything over," by Switchfoot  
  
Chapter 4: I turn everything over  
  
Everything had happened so fast, and before Joan knew it, she was on her way to school that next morning. Luke was next to her and his silence was making the ride there even more uncomfortable than it needed to be,  
  
"So what's new with science?" Joan asked seriously, trying to lighten the moment.  
  
"What kind of a question is that, really? What's new with science? There's ALWAYS something new with science, everyday . . ." he explained, using hand gestures. Joan knew asking him something like this would get him talking, and any conversation, even scientific conversation, was better than nothing.  
  
"Very cool," she said, as her mind drifted in a different direction.  
  
"And you're paying absolutely no attention to what I just said," he laughed, "Forget me for a second, what's up with you lately?"  
  
"Nothing much," she lied so obviously that he could tell, "I just feel happy,"  
  
"Right," he said as they parked, "I'll find out," he yelled back to her as they parted ways.  
  
Adam walked to his locker and threw his bag in. His mind having been preoccupied with other things, he hadn't gotten much homework done last night. "And that's why I love study hall," he said aloud to himself as he shut the locker. Turning around, he saw her standing there in front of him, like an angel; though much different than the ones he talked to secretly. Her lips formed a smile, and her cheeks took the color of the red shirt she was wearing as she touched his soft hair playfully,  
  
"Good morning," he said smiling, "Joan, you look . . ."  
  
"Tired?" she asked laughing, "Because I am pretty tired,"  
  
"Actually, I was going to say beautiful, but now that you mention it, you look kind of tired too," he said as she jokingly hit him lightly in the stomach,  
  
"I better get to class," she said frowning, "I don't think Mom would like it much if she saw me in the office again," he smiled, "I just though I'd say hi before school started, as corny as that may sound," she said but he interrupted her by placing his index finger over her lips,  
  
"You worry too much," Her pouting lips turned into a smile once again underneath his finger, "See you at lunch then?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Okay," she said as he kissed her forehead and left for class. Moments later, Grace tapped her on the shoulder,  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"Monday found me on my knees again  
  
Breathing you in  
  
To blur the lines that mark where I begin  
  
And where you end  
  
No use in trying to pretend  
  
Come take me again  
  
Cause rumor has it I'm not who I've been  
  
Come define me  
  
What can we do  
  
If the rumors are true?"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
``````````````````````````  
  
"Coming to class or what?" she asked without enthusiasm,  
  
"Yeah," Joan replied, starting to walk aside Grace to their first class.  
  
"I saw you and Adam," Grace said, surprising Joan with normal conversation, "he kissed your forehead,"  
  
"Yes," she said, her voice sounding quite flighty, making Grace temporarily stop walking,  
  
"So are you guys a thing or something now?"  
  
"Yes," Joan seemed to happy to function,  
  
"Yeah, okay, um, Joan? When you come back from being a space cadet can you let me know? These one word airhead like answers aren't like you at all," she said walking ahead of her the rest of the way.  
  
"Grace? Hey," she said, snapping out of her dreamlike state. Maybe everyone was right; she was acting a little differently than normal, but how couldn't she? She was starting a relationship with Adam Rove. Even thinking of him was enough to set her off course again, and she very likely would've been if it hadn't been for the bell. Rushing into English and sitting down in her inconvenient, regular seat in the middle of the room, all eyes were on her, including the teacher's.  
  
"Ms. Girardi, I know you probably have more important things to do than coming to class on time, but maybe you could try to bump us," she said motioning to the class with her hands, "up in significance a notch or two or you'll be in the office," small snickers were heard around the room. *When will high school END?* Joan though as she put her head down on her books.  
  
"Today we're going to start our writing projects," Mrs. Smith said smiling with glee as the students groaned. This was the giant project of the semester, worth half of their final grades. "Each of you will write a ten page paper on something or someone in history or in your own life that either has something in common with you, or has been influential to you in someway,"  
  
Joan immediately thought of God. Could she write a paper on Him without causing a stir at school? She'd have no problem writing ten pages, it wasn't that, it wasn't even that she was afraid of people making fun of her, it was the question of whether it would be acceptable or not. She decided to do it on Joan of Arc instead. Positive that people would question why SHE had an influence on Joan, she began to dream up ways that would sound realistic without sounding like she was crazy.  
  
Adam would have this assignment too, he just wouldn't get it until later in the day. Usually he could think of only one person that was worthy enough to write a paper on; his mother. But how could he end it by saying she committed suicide? Would he have to? Just because she did something that he wouldn't do didn't mean she wasn't an influence on him . . . *I'm just not a good enough writer,* he thought to himself, *and mom deserves to be glorified in the best way possible*  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
  
"I turn everything over  
  
I turn myself in  
  
I turn everything over  
  
I turn myself in  
  
There's nothing left of me to defend  
  
I turn everything over  
  
I turn myself in"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
"Hello?" Kevin said, answering the phone at his desk at work.  
  
"Kevin, hi," the sweet voice said. It was Rebecca, and he could tell by her tone that she was smiling.  
  
"Rebecca," he sighed in happiness, "you need me to do some extra work or something?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to ask you something without everyone else hearing. If I came out there it'd be a sure thing," she twisted her hair in her office.  
  
"Is this something . . . personal?" he asked, obliviously moving his pencil in a circle like fashion on one of the papers he was working on.  
  
"I guess you could say that," she said happily, "I know I'm your boss, and I know we've talked about this before," she began, "and I also know that people will talk about us if I they find out," her words were increasing in speed and even though he was still unaware, so were the circles he was drawing.  
  
"Rebecca," he said laughing, "slow down a second, it's okay," he stopped as his pencil finally broke. He looked at it with a confused face then threw it in the pile of other pencils that needed to be sharpened.  
  
"Would you like to maybe go out to dinner with me? Tonight?" she asked nervously.  
  
"I would LOVE to," he said throwing his fist that wasn't holding the phone into the air in excitement. Other employees looked around as he slowly brought his hand down and waved as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Is seven okay?" she asked, biting her lip.  
  
"That's perfect, I'll pick you up . . . once I know where you live, of course,"  
  
She laughed playfully and told him her address. She was relieved and happy that she hadn't made a complete fool of herself. Just because she was the boss didn't mean that she could keep everything else in her life under control.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
"The evidence convicts the hollow man  
  
After looking inside  
  
To my dismay I find I'm just one of them  
  
Cause I'm an already but not yet resurrected fallen man  
  
Come break this limbo  
  
And I know you know just who I've been  
  
Come define me"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
The bell rang for lunch and Grace flew out of the classroom. "Somewhere to go?" Joan asked, laughing, but Grace was already gone. "Well that's weird," she mumbled to herself. Continuing to run, Grace paid attention to know one as she got to the lunch line. Her goal was to the be the first so she could avoid a certain someone. Feeling successful, she took her tray and headed to get a soda from the machines when she saw him. Luke dropped his water and his face turned scarlet as he moved to pick it up. *Why is this happening NOW?* he thought. Grace walked past him but he stood up and yelled her name, forcing her and everyone around her to stop what they were doing. Embarrassed, he began to talk more quietly,  
  
"Grace, wait," he pleaded.  
  
I'd like to eat my lunch while it's actually hot. I'll see you around, okay?" she managed to say, her voice more nervous sounding than usual.  
  
"No," he said running after her, careful to not drop his food or water again, "is it okay if I sit with you?"  
  
"I, uh, always sit with Joan and Adam," she said but her eyes fell on the usual table and she turned away quickly as she saw Adam running his hand through Joan's hair, "but not TODAY," she finished, disgusted with what she'd just seen.  
  
"Awesome, so . . ." Luke followed her as she put her tray on a table and sat down,  
  
"Fine, sit," she motioned. He smiled and pulled out his chair,  
  
"So what's new?" he started, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Girardi, if you're going to sit with me, you have to understand one thing. First we eat, then, if there's time, we talk,"  
  
"Of course," he said, shoving his food into his mouth at a remarkable rate. Grace laughed and smiled at this,  
  
"Don't choke or anything," she said as they both laughed now.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"Rumor has it you love me  
  
Rumor has it the world spins upside down  
  
Rumor has it my only hope is you  
  
And the rumors are true  
  
I turn everything over"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"Have you told anyone about us yet?" Joan asked Adam as they sat very close to one another and ate their lunches.  
  
"No," he said looking down, "I don't think anyone would believe me,"  
  
"Why not?" she asked lowering her head so he could see her eyes.  
  
"Well, have you told anyone?" he asked, avoiding the question.  
  
"Grace asked this morning, and I'm going to tell my Mom tonight," she started but saw Adam's facial expression drop. "What? You don't want me to tell people?" she asked coldly. This bothered her.  
  
"No, it's not that," he said with certainty and looked up at her, calming her down, "It's just that Grace . . ."  
  
"What about her?" Joan wasn't getting it at all.  
  
"Grace and I used to date a little . . ." he said, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
A/N: Okay, I thought I'd try putting a song in here. I've done it my other fics and people have seemed to like it, so I thought I'd give it a whirl here. Anyways, I hope you're all still enjoying this story. Thanks. 


	5. Stuck

Disclaimer: I don't own Joan of Arcadia, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a collge student.  
  
Chapter 5 uses "Stuck" by Stacie Orrico  
  
Chapter 5: Stuck  
  
"Excuse me?" Joan asked, moving her arm and knocking over her water bottle. Adam began soaking up the spilled water on their table. "You and Grace dated?"  
  
He tossed the soaked napkins to the side and took her hand, "Only for a short while when we were younger,"  
  
"Grace, as in Grace Polk?" she asked again, "and how much younger IS younger?" Adam laughed a little and smiled. Joan's eyes were filled with confusion, she hadn't ever thought about the two of them before.  
  
"Yes, Grace as in Grace Polk. It was in middle school, a lot of people here don't remember or just don't know," he said taking a deep breath and looking at Joan cautiously again.  
  
"Like me, right?" she asked sarcastically. Adam closed his eyes, and exhaled.  
  
"Please don't feel bad, Jane," he requested and the tension in her eyes lifted, "It's not like it was a secret, it just never came up before,"  
  
"Why'd you get so worried about me telling Grace then?"  
  
"Like I said, Grace and I were . . . young. We never kissed," he reopened his eyes.  
  
"You dated buy you never kissed?" Joan's voice sounded relieved.  
  
"Yes. Ever since then, Grace and I have been friends. It just sort of ended one day. We were walking home from school together and she just dropped my hand. The next thing I knew she was insulting me and joking around with me like before we dated. We never really talked about it since then," he spoke quickly, "She's been closed off to everyone since then, though she says its not my fault,"  
  
"Wow," was all the Joan could reply, "Adam, I,"  
  
"It's fine, Joan," he interrupted her, "I always wondered though, was it the me not kissing her thing that broke us up?"  
  
"I really couldn't tell you, you've known her a lot longer than I have,"  
  
"It's not like it matters now though," he said kissing Joan's hand which still remained in his, "Grace hasn't dated anyone since. That's why kissing Luke was such a big deal," he explained as the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. They slid their chairs out from under the table and began walking down the hall,  
"So you want to hang out after school or something?" Joan asked him. She was still nervous abut the whole inviting thing, since it hadn't been that long.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind I aint trippin, I'm just missin You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean  
  
You kept me haingin on a string why you make me cry I tried to give you everything but you just gave lies I aint trippin, I'm just missin You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah" | |````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I'd love to, but I can't tonight," he explained as the look of disappointment began to spread itself across her face, "I thought I'd get a start on our semester writing project, it'll take me twice as long to do it as it will for you. I'm not a very good writer. It's not that I can't think of what I want to say, just that I can't ever express it on paper,"  
  
"I understand, it's okay," she said kissing him on the cheek as he walked her to her locker  
  
"Have you decided what you're doing your paper on yet?" he asked her innocently; having no idea how big of a question that actually was. She bit her lip and shook her head no. Its not that she WANTED to lie to him, but she didn't have much of a choice when it came to keeping a secret as big as the one her heart held.  
  
"Not yet," she said, confirming her answer, "But you must have if you're starting tonight,"  
  
"Yeah, I think I want to do it on my mother," he looked at her quickly to see if her face would show any sign of opinion, leaning one way or the other.  
  
"I'm sure she'd love it," she replied and a smile spread across his face so quickly that she almost lost her train of thought,  
  
"That's what I think too. And don't worry, tomorrow is Friday and I'm completely free after school," he winked at her and she smiled. "I'll see you later, okay?" he asked as the reached her locker.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool there's nothin I can do  
I'm such a fool for you  
I can't take it what am I waiting for  
My heart still breakin I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it the way I could before  
I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin of you  
It's true I'm stuck on you"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Okay," she said squeezing his hand once more before he left. Seconds later Grace showed up, banging her head forcefully against the locker next to Joan's. Joan shut her locker and exhaled,  
  
"Something wrong, Grace?" she asked, pulling Grace's arm to get her away from the locker.  
  
"Just about everything, that's all," she said waving her hands above her head, "your brother won't leave me alone, Girardi,"  
  
"Come on Grace, give him a break. He LIKES you," she said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, obviously," Grace responded, rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's not like he's stalking you,"  
  
"It's getting pretty close," she said looking around and behind her.  
  
"You kissed him, what do you expect? It's just an innocent crush,"  
  
"You say that now," she said, "but you have no idea. Anyway, its cool with me that you and Rove are a thing now, just don't . . . eat each other's faces in front of me okay?" her tone was back to normal.  
  
Joan laughed, "Of course we won't," she promised, "and remember what I said about Luke," she'd barely gotten the words out of her mouth when Grace was already walking briskly down the hall. A few hundred feet away walked Luke.  
  
"Hey," Joan yelled and he turned around. Joan shook her head, "you have to ease up," but all Luke did was wave her off and continue trailing Grace.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Now loves a broken record that's been skippin in my head  
I keep singin yesterday why we gots to play these games we play  
I aint trippin, I'm just missin  
You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah  
Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do I feel like such a fool"  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Rebecca walked up to Kevin's desk and tapped the stack of papers he was working on to get his attention. He looked up and smiled,  
  
"Heavy into your work, I see," she smiled.  
  
"Well, you know," he tried to sound suave.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she laughed, "Listen, you know that essay you wrote the other day?"  
  
"What about it?" he asked nervously, "you said it was okay, right?"  
  
Rebecca smiled and pulled a chair up in front of his desk, "You have nothing to worry about, everyone loved it,"  
  
"It was probably just a one time thing, I lucked out that's all,"  
  
"I don't think so, Kevin. As your boss I'm going to have to recommend you look into making a career out of this,"  
  
"Im so settled in though," he explained, "I love what I do right now," she rolled her eyes, "Can we talk about it at dinner tonight?"  
  
"No," she said firmly.  
  
"Oh, you don't want to go anymore, because I mean I . . ." he stuttered.  
  
"No, I still want to go, I just don't want to discuss anything work related, that's all. It's personal, not business," He smiled and agreed.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I can't take it what am I waiting for  
My hearts still breakin I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it the way I could before  
I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin' of you  
It's true I'm stuck on you  
Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool there's nothin I can do  
I'm such a fool for you  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````  
  
"Adam Rove's grades are falling," Helen overhead an advisor telling Mr. Price. "It's not something that can be overlooked. I think we should get him in some sort of tutoring program, talk to his father,"  
  
"A bunch of kids grades are falling, not just Rove's," Price said harshly.  
  
"I'm just suggesting . . ."  
  
"We'll address it as I see fit," Mr. Price said, walking away. The advisor felt defeated and walked into his office. Helen sighed. Adam wasn't just a student in the school she worked at, he was a family friend, and as far as she could tell, was more than a friend to her daughter recently. While she thought maybe it wasn't her business to get involved, she couldn't help it. Adam had gone through too much, she wasn't about to let him fall again.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I can't take it what am I waiting for  
My hearts still breakin I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it the way I could before  
I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin of you  
I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin of you  
I don't know what to do I'm stuck on you" 


	6. Tears and Smiles

Disclaimer: I don't own Joan of Arcadia, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 6: Tears and Smiles  
  
By the end of the day, almost every member of the Girardi family was faced with a new situation. For the most part, these new situations were good; for the most part . . .  
  
"She let me sit by her, Joan," Luke kept repeating over and over again on the ride home from school. Joan laughed kindly and told him she had heard, "Grace TOLD you?" his voice peaking in excitement.  
  
"She said you're stalking her," Joan said, matter of factly, "now this shouldn't even be a question, but ARE YOU? I mean, I saw you trailing her after lunch . . ."  
  
"Can't a guy walk down the hall of his school anymore without people wondering what's going on?" his hand gestures suggested that he was innocent, but the color in his cheeks proved he was guilty.  
  
"I said let her know you're there if she wants to talk, Luke. I didn't say be there all the time in case she wants to talk,"  
  
"You know what, Joan? Nothing you say can bring me down! I'm way too excited and your feeble advice is unwelcome,"  
  
"Sorry," she said taking her hands off the steering wheel to put them up in defense, "Did you see Mom at all today?" changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, she looked worried," he replied, his eyes narrowing, "You don't think anything's happened to Dad again, do you?"  
  
A rush of worry shot through Joan. It hadn't been long since her father was taken hostage and nearly died. In fact, it was the first day she drove she and Luke home from school. A vision of him crouched down in the road flashed before her eyes, as if it were replaying all over again. She knew it wasn't happening . . . it was dark then, but light now . . . yet it all seemed so real. A tear streamed down her right cheek and she briefly blinked to catch the rest of them before they fell. Normally, Joan was concerned with what song was playing on the radio, but today she turned it off. Pulling over, she turned the engine off, finally being able to fully breakdown without having to worry about getting into an accident. Luke was utterly confused,  
  
"Joan? What's going on?" his voice showed concern.  
  
"What if something HAS happened to Dad again?" her words were muffled in her tears. Luke felt responsible. While the thought of their father being in danger again and their mom not telling them right away scared him, he felt he had to be strong and comfort his older sister.  
  
"Hey," he said putting a hand on her should kindly, "I didn't mean to make you cry," Luke wasn't a cruel person, but it was rare that Joan saw the emotional side of him. He seemed so scientific, like he was completely under control. Hearing the tone in her brother's voice switch from systematic and controlled to concerned and worried was enough to make her tears flow more quickly and strongly,  
  
"Why are you crying more? I'm just trying to help, I . . . Joan? Um, you seem a little sensitive . . . is everything normal or are you going through womanly things or what's going on? Excuse my ignorance, but . . ."  
  
Joan smiled at this and wiped away her tears, "No, I'm not going through "womanly things," is that how you put it? I'm just worried about Dad. Hearing you try to comfort me made me happy, that's all,"  
  
"You don't normally cry when you're happy . . ." he said confused,  
  
"It takes something pretty special or rare to make it happen," she said looking at him, "Thank you, Luke," He smiled, but was still uncertain if that was a compliment or not.  
  
"Are you okay to drive?" he asked her, seeing her puff eyes and wilted, soaking strands of hair pressed against her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute," she said using a tissue to clean herself up a little. "And about the Grace thing," she said restarting the engine, "I think you and Grace have a chance. You just have to work on communication,"  
  
"I know . . ." he finally admitted, "but you still can't bring me down!" he said excitedly and looked out the window.  
  
Nothing had happened to Will Girardi, nothing had happened to Helen or anyone else in their family . . . but Helen was still worried; Luke was right. Her concern centered on Adam Rove, his grades, his life, and how disinterested certain faculty members were with him. By the end of the day, she had come up with a plan to help him, make him aware. It involved her daughter, and when Joan walked in the door, she saw the worry lines etched into her mother's face. She swallowed strongly, feeling a lump in her throat form and prepared for the worst; for her mother's face only bore such an expression when the most horrible of things had happened,  
  
"What is it, Mom?" she asked sitting down on the couch and pulling her mother's arm to sit next to her, "Is it Dad?"  
  
"No," she said shaking her head, "It's not your father," she exhaled deeply and Joan inhaled in relief. "It's about Adam,"  
  
Kevin wheeled by them quickly, singing a song neither his mother or sister had ever heard. It was quite possible no one had heard it; he'd only thought it up moments before. It sounded happy and free, making Joan and Helen's eyebrows raise in unison, their lips curl into smiles. He was dressed better than usual and they weren't sure, but they could've sworn he was doused in cologne.  
  
"Someone have a date?" Joan asked smiling. Kevin hadn't dated much since the accident and it had been awhile since they'd seen that familiar smile he had just before going to pick up a girl. It was welcomed by them with open arms.  
  
"Yeah, just going out to dinner, with Rebecca . . ." he began whistling again and put his coat on.  
  
"Rebecca as in your boss?" Helen asked confused, "are you sure that's wise, honey?"  
  
"I don't know," he said honestly, grabbing his keys, "I'll let you know when I get home," and he was out the door. Joan's smile soon faded as she remembered the conversation she was having with her mother.  
  
"What about Adam? Did something happen on the way home?"  
  
"No, he's not hurt or anything, don't worry," she said seeing the worry reflecting in her only daughter's eyes. "He's just having some problems with school and his grades,"  
  
"Well the way you were looking I thought someone had died," Joan said angrily, "You NEVER get that look unless its something bad, Mom . . ." her voice echoed with resentment. She felt her mother had deceived her.  
  
"It is a big deal, honey. Adam needs to keep his grades up. If he doesn't get some tutoring or mentoring or some sort of help he's at risk of failing,"  
  
"Failing as in repeating failing?" she asked nervously, she was beginning to understand her mother's concern.  
  
"There's a chance," she said sadly, "Now, I don't know what's going on with you and Adam, Joan, but I get the idea that thing's have changed,"  
  
"We're seeing what's going on," she said seriously, "I care for him so much, Mom. He makes me feel happy and content,"  
  
"Do you think there's a chance you may be able to help him with his schooling?" she asked, unsure of what her daughter's response would be. Joan didn't think this was such a good plan. What if he was insulted that his girlfriend had to help him with his homework all the time?  
"I don't know if I'm the right person," she said biting her lip,  
  
"Just think about it, that's all I'm asking," she said. "No one at school seems to care. Someone has to, I guess God just wanted it to be me," and she left the room. Joan closed her eyes. God. When would he show up again? Would he have some sort of task for Joan that involved Adam? Could this be what He meant when he said she'd understand in time what would happen with Adam? 


	7. I can't help you

Disclaimer: I don't own Joan of Arcadia, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student. Chapter 7: I can't help you  
  
Joan's day started out on an unusual note. Well, unusual for most people. Having come into the kitchen with one hand on his forehead and the other on his stomach, she pretty much guessed he was staying home from school. "I think I'm sick," he groaned sitting down at the table.  
  
"Don't get germs all over everything!" Joan warned, "Stop breathing on me!" she pulled her chair farther away from him as he began to mumble nonsense to himself about science and molecules and Grace. "Well, if you're not coming then I'm leaving early," she said racing to get her bag.  
  
"What's up with her?" Kevin asked coming into the room.  
  
"No one ever knows anymore," Helen sighed.  
  
Joan's intents were to get to school early to talk to Adam. It had been awhile, and being that it was Friday, she knew they'd be able to have some quality after school time. Her drive to school was unusual in that she was the only one in the car. A nice change. Blaring her music and quite certain that the surrounding cars could hear it too, she sang happily. She wanted to forget everything she'd been told about Adam: the grades, the tutoring, the "problems" that might arise. It wasn't til she reached the last stop light before getting to school that her attention was turned away from the radio. Seeing the man in the car next to her flailing his arms around and seemingly paranoid, she turned down the music and unrolled her window as she saw the man doing the same.  
  
"Good morning, Joan," the man said smiling and folding his hands pleasantly as if he hadn't been freaking out moments before.  
  
"You know, you have to stop popping up everywhere. I could've gotten into an accident the way you were acting!" she said then calmed down. "Let me guess, it's important,"  
  
"So your mom told you about Adam," God said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, and I've decided to help him. I just don't know if he'll become angry or not,"  
  
"He won't," God said with certainty, making Joan smile, "because you won't be tutoring him," Joan's smile faded.  
  
"But God!" she said loudly, then realized the drivers and passengers of the surrounding cars were now looking at her, "He needs help,"  
  
"And he'll get it, just not from you," he said snapping his fingers and the light turned green, "Now drive safely," he continued and the car he was in drove off. Joan sighed and accelerated. Why couldn't she help Adam? None of this made sense.  
  
"Joan, what's up, yo?" Adam asked smiling and touching her cheek, "why's all the color from your face gone?" his eyes brows rose.  
  
"No reason," she lied. She had to lie, what was she supposed to say *Because God told me I can't help the one person I care about the most?* No. She didn't think so. So she lied; but only about that. "Still on for tonight, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, absolutely. I got a start on my writing project, but I'm really struggling. It doesn't flow as easily for me as Chemistry. Maybe we can work on it some tonight?"  
  
"I don't think so," she said quickly, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Okay, well then lets just blow off school and go back to my place. We can study now if later's not good for you," he wasn't catching on.  
  
"First of all, I don't think either one of us can afford to skip school," she began, glad she had gotten their early enough to talk to him this long, "me because my mom works in the office, and you because, well . . ."  
  
"Because what?" he asked becoming agitated. "I can't make my own decisions now, Joan?"  
  
"Stop yelling, why are you being like this, Adam?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because everyone just thinks I'm stupid, Jane, how about that?"  
  
"Not everyone," she said feeling like she had said the wrong thing, but he was being extra sensitive about everything she said today, so she blamed it on him having a bad day.  
  
"Apparently you do," he said, "If not you'd help me. I bet you don't want to help me because you think it'd take too long to explain things, like I'm weird. You've thought I was weird since the day I told you I talk to angels," he spoke crisply in her ear for the last sentance.  
  
"That's not true, I did not think you were weird because you talk to angels," she said defending him and herself at the same time.  
  
"You don't?" he lightened up.  
  
"No! I don't think you're stupid. You aren't. But mom overheard Price talking to your advisor about how your grades are falling. I'd love to help you, Adam, I really would, but I don't think I'm the right person . . . in fact, I KNOW I'm not the right person. You and I are too emotionally involved for me to be your tutor. Things wouldn't ever get done if I helped you study . . . well, I mean academically speaking things wouldn't get done . . . is any of this making sense?" she finally ended her long and winding whirlwind of words. Adam laughed and inhaled deeply himself,  
  
"Quite the set of lungs there, Joan," he said as her cheeks turned red. "I understand, I guess. You're right about how we'd slack off," he admitted kissing her quickly. "But I still want you to come over tonight. I promise, no studying," he said crossing his heart with his index finger. Joan placed her hand up to his chest where his heart was, pressing his finger into it more. She could feel his heartbeat quickly and locked her eyes with his. Everything in that moment was perfect until a scurrying Grace nearly knocked them over,  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going," Joan said laughing as Grace ended up running through them and coming to a hard stop.  
  
"Cha, Grace," Adam said laughing.  
  
"Where's Luke?" she asked, ignoring the fact that she was almost out of breath.  
  
"At home. Puking. Probably snuggling with his teddy bear and watching cartoons," Joan teased. Grace rolled her eyes, "Actually, he was pretty sick this morning. Be glad he's not here, he can't infect us all," she said more seriously.  
  
"No, of all the days for him to be gone it cannot be today!"she said hitting her head on a nearby locker.  
  
"Would you stop DOING that?!" Joan asked and pulled her away.  
  
"This has happened before?" Adam asked laughing until Grace shot him a look of disgust and mockery. "Sorry," he said backing off.  
  
"What's so important about today?" Joan asked, sensing it was the only way to stop Grace from hurting herself again.  
  
"Heeeellllloooooooo, Joan!" she said, as if Joan should've already know, "Today's when we're assigned new Chem partners,"  
  
"It is?" Adam and Joan asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah," she said quickly and panicky.  
  
"So wait, you WANT Luke to be your partner?" Joan asked, confused.  
  
"Well, I mean he's smart. And we did that awesome project together, and . . ."  
  
"Just skip class, when you two show up next week you'll automatically be assigned each other," Adam said casually,  
"How do you know?" Joan asked him suspiciously, "You DID know about partners today!" she hit him playfully,  
  
"Cha, Jane, why else would I've suggested we skip the rest of today?"  
  
"You're smarter than you look, Rove," Grace said, seemingly relieved.  
  
"Thanks," he said in an injured tone. Joan poked Grace when she opened her mouth to say more.  
  
"What?" Grace asked annoyed looking at Joan.  
  
"Not now," she whispered as Adam continued emptying out his bag into his locker. Grace nodded and walked off to leave school for the day.  
  
"She likes him," Adam said smiling.  
  
"Unchallenged," Joan said smirking.  
  
"Guess its' good we didn't skip class, we'd be working together for sure then almost." he said, "And the whole working together NOT working thing . . ."  
  
"Yeah," Joan said, faking a smile. She'd have given anything to work with Adam; anything but disobeying God. "Who knows though, maybe I would've been stuck with Luke. Then his every nightmare would come true," it was as if a lightbulb went on in her head, "That little freak!" she said laughing, "He wasn't really sick! He knew all along, just like you,"  
  
"Great minds think alike, Jane, great minds think alike," they laughed and walked off to class.  
  
Chemistry would bring Joan's greatest challenge yet. New partners. A new partner for Adam. A new partner for her. It was something about the word "partner" that didn't quite sit well with her. Maybe if it was any other word, like "assistant," or "associate," it'd be different; but "partner," it had too much of an aura of . . . commitment. 


End file.
